They Cycle one shot
by Mrs. S Clearwater
Summary: This is rated mature for a reason! Warning: Lemons and smut lots of smut . I wondered what would happen with the wolves if they followed the normal patterns of real wolves? A Leah/Embry one shot fic. This is my first fic ever, so please be kind!


Warning: This fic contains a delicate subject matter, if you are not an adult, stop reading now. If you don't like smut, stop reading now. If you don't have an open mind, stop reading NOW and hit that lovely back button on your browser! I had a thought (thank you discovery channel) one afternoon what would happen if they were really like wolves?

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say the lovely and talented Stephanie Myer owns all of this. I just borrow it, and I'm pretty sure (not 100% but dang close) this was something that never entered her mind!

The Cycle

It was happening again. All the other wolves shied away from it. Who knew? No one, not even me and it was happening to _me_.

The first time it happened everyone phased back and before I could even figure out what was going on. Even Sam, and he _knew_. That hurt, that hurt the worst.

Every animal, save for humans, and I mean normal humans, have a cycle, a season, a heat cycle if you will. Every animal up to and including wolves. Even if we were not-wolves, even if we were actually shapeshifters instead. We could live as wolves, we could be all wolf if we wanted and since that's how I wanted to be most of the time, to get away from the pain, my wolf side followed suit.

So…what does that mean? That means like every other female animal on the planet, not including human, I go into heat. I had hoped it would just be the one time and then I could go on with life. Guess not.

When I phased that first time, I, like most everyone else, freaked out. Then as time went on and there was nothing and I do mean nothing in the way of my normal human cycle and we all realized I _could not_ be pregnant. Something inside of me must have shifted, here I was the girly wolf, and something shifted. What, I'm not sure of, but I do know this…

Being a female were-wolf/shapeshifter in heat was no fun. It was not good. Not when they only other 'things' capable of helping me couldn't or wouldn't help. Sam of course imprinted and there was just no way. Who did that leave? Jacob Black? No freaking way.

As the only female would in the history of time, what the hell was I gonna do? I needed, I craved, I wanted and I could not have. Even if I could have, who would it be? I wanted an Alpha, of course, it's the natural course of the way female animals go, and of course Sam was all tied into his Emily and there was no way. He could resist because of his imprint. That left Jacob and well for some reason surprisingly he could resist as well. Amazing.

So…here I am writhing in pain (of a sorts, it's a pleasurable pain) backing up to anything that would stand still. Sam commanded everyone to phase back and this one time it _hurt_ to phase back and I did and I was half way normal.

Guess what? The heat cycle followed me human. I was worse than a 14 year old boy with his first hard on. Not sure what to do with only knowing I _had _to do something, anything.

I go home to take a cold shower, not that I think it will help, but what the hell? Something has to give, I'm in agony. Then sleep, yes, sleep it may help…

Wrong, the dreams…oh my god, the dreams…rubbing, pushing, rubbing, heat, rubbing, feasting, wet, hot, sliding, in, out. Feeling full, feeling…OH MY GOD WAKE THE FUCK UP LEAH!

So I did…urgh, was that Embry? Ugh, best not to think of it…

Somehow during that first time, when we all were trying to figure out what was going on, I resisted, I'm not sure how, I just know I did…this time, though, this time it was different.

If I didn't get what I needed, I would go stark raving mad, I'd go crazier then I normally was…all thoughts of heat and wet and sliding were going to get to me. I'll be the first to admit, I'm not the nicest wolf in the history of us, but then, who could have predicted, that me, a female would even phase? No one of course, no one…so here I was…all hot and bothered and no where and no one to turn too…except of course for Embry…ugh, wait was that my thought?

What the hell. Where am I? Oh yeah, home and shower. Then bed maybe. My head feels so full of whatever junk that's not mine. Sam with Emily, Jared with Kim and the other guys with there not-imprints. Get them out of my head because I seem to be putting myself in their place, we won't talk about who I'm sticking in the female lead of those plays, we just won't say it. I can't, I just can't…

Not-imprints, it's a good way to think of the girls the other guys are with because then I feel like I can voyeur their thoughts and not think I'm intruding on something totally wrong. I mean Jake's got a great mind and I'm pretty dang sure Bella's tits are not that big, but damn…damn damn damnit…

Bed now…there was feasting and I was doing it, rubbing and sliding and so hard and so soft and all warmth and wet and oh…my…god…and there and yes and wait and slow and fast and in and slide and move and just _feel _just _feel_…

I'm out of the house and a wolf before I can even howl in my agony, what is happening to me? Why am I like this? Was it just some sort of cruel agony that I had to endure.

Since the first time she'd went into heat (we had nothing else to call it, so why not? That's what it was, she was in _heat_) no one else seemed to be doing this, thinking of that when they were going about their business, so why was I?

I'm just glad my head, even in wolf form, for the moment was my own because this was nothing my brothers (and her biological brother) needed to see or hear in their own heads. Actually it was nothing I _needed_ to see or hear or feel either. C'mon Embry Call think of something else. How about that chick in front of you in bio? She's kind of sort of hot. Right? Yeah, nice and then we…ugh…and here's Leah again. Wonderful…how about fishing Embry, can we fish or something. Oh smell the forest, hey check it out, deer, I can eat wild, right? Just think of eating wild, that'll work…

I'm running around my house on two feet instead of four because I can't stand the heat cycle in wolf form. I just can't, it is too much for one lonely female wolf to take. So I'm running on two feet when my body is screaming out for four feet. Huh I've learned control.

Then…wait…what's that, that smell, it's almost like I can…almost…

_Shit _that' didn't last long, hmm, someone's eating raw, who…

_Oh. Fuck. _Hell yes, I mean no, it's Embry. Now what, phase back yesss phase back NOW.

Oh Christ almighty, it's not, yes, it is…ok, phase back…phase back NOW

_No such luck Embry, I can't phase back either. How far are you from me?_

_What? Why does it matter? And why in the fuck can't I phase back?_

_Won't work, don't know, I can't either, you __**have**__ to tell me what direction you are._

_Why? So you can come back up to me and rub on me, like you've been doing with Sam & Jake, think I'm going to…_

_No you ever lovin' moron, so I can run the opposite direction. Do you think I __**want**__ to be like this? It's screwing up the pack…_

_You said screwing…_

_Damnit Embry, tell me where you are, for fuck's sake!_

_You said fuck and I say fuck it, I'm on my way to __**YOU.**_

_Damnit, Embry we can't no no no no…_

_Don't resist, Leah, you just can't anymore can you? I can __**feel **__you, you are so ready and I'm on my way…_

_Embry, no we…it's not…can't…stop…_

_Shit, how far?_

_About a mile, I'm on my way…_

_Me too…_

_Ah, there you are, and you are now mine, damnit, mine, I'm claiming you, you got that?_

_Embry, we can't this..this won't work, it'll never work…_

_Yes, yes yes, it will….you just…ahhhhhh_

What am I doing? I don't even know anymore, there across the clearing, was Embry, and I could hear his thoughts and they echoed my dream from earlier, the wet and the heat and the sliding. And I could not resist. Not anymore, here's a hint for the future female girly wolves heat cycle number one sucks ass in a major way, heat cycle number two will just about kill you off.

We are pacing back and forth, not sure how this works, only we both know we can no longer deny it, its pulling us. I'm not sure this is something I can handle, and Embry…shit Embry's a freaking virgin for crying out loud and why can't we phase back into human, I'm giving up, sure, but I want to be human for this, I _want him_ to be human, I can't take his virginity as a wolf, he can't give it up as a wolf, can he?

Oh Jesus, there, right there, there she is, and I can _goddamn fucking smell her_ and nothing, no nothing, has ever smelled this way, so ripe, so ready, so wanting. Then, I'm a virgin; can I do this in wolf? Can she? Oh yes, I think she can, I think we are about to find out…

This pacing, why are we pacing, back and forth around and around, slow oh so slow. And oh my god, I'm ready, can't she see _me _and how much I want her and only her and how _goddamn hard_ I am? Who didn't know that sucker could get that big. As a wolf I've got a huge _cock_.

_Oh my god_ did I see that? I did and just well damn. I can feel myself, I can feel myself tighten and pull, like he's already fucking me and he's not even close enough to touch me yet. I can see it, and can it _fit_ for Christ's sake? As a wolf he's got a huge fucking _cock._

There and now we are nose to nose, eye to eye and I'm looking and he's looking and suddenly no thoughts, no thoughts at all, where did they go. Man and I'm turning round, slowly and I'm backing up and this all to surreal. This can't be happening, I don't want to do this in wolf form, but I can't stop, I can't stop.

She's turning and wow, there, right there I can see her, wet and dripping and I'm smelling, for fucks sake, I'm smelling it fresh from the source and then I'm licking, I'm licking it and it's like honey, the sweetest honey, it's like nectar. She's what? She's whining at me, like I'm not supposed to be doing this, but at the same time she's _liking _it and _needing _it.

Is he? Yeah, he is, and oh wow, and yeah and his tongue matches the rest of him. It's sliding in and out and shit, I'm so freaking ready, get over the licking already Embry and _FUCK ME_

Now, that, that I heard, she said _Get over the licking already Embry and FUCK ME!_

So I do.

So he does.

He's on top, wow, heavy fucker, but oh my god, his huge wolf cock is sliding, slowly…slowly…slowly into me. I'm wet and I'm ready and now I'm howling in pleasure. The licking was hot, the sliding is better. .

I'm on top of her, I'm sliding into her, I could see earlier her dream, of how slowly I went and yes it was me in her dream, how I was slow and I slide in and then slide out and do wolves fuck like this? I'm howling and she's howling…but in our minds it's more like screaming…she's tight and wet and oh so soft and wonderful at the same time.

_Embry..Embry…Embry, don't stop, don't ever stop. I feel you… what can I… how can I…_

_Leah…Leah…Leah…I couldn't stop even if I wanted, Jesus, you're so wet and hot and I'm a tit man and you don't have any and who fucking cares? I'm hard and hot and so are you…and…no more thoughts…_

There's fucking and then there's fucking this was defiantly the latter, wow, it's so, there are not words. Being in heat as wolf has some advantages, especially if Embry doing the fucking and I'm getting the fucking. And let's hope no one and I mean NO ONE phases right now because they are going to get a head full, like I'm getting a cunt full and I can't stand this anymore because…because I'm going to…

_Cum…I am I am yes fuck me Embry…don't stop, ever… harder now…harder…_

_I stop, I go slow, then I'm back and forth, in and out, sliding, rubbing…it's all heat and wet rubbing, pulsing, your cunt is sucking my dick, and I'm cuming, I'm fucking cuming in a woman, the first one ever and I'm doing it as a wolf and… _

Howls split the air and as we cum together and then we are in heap on the grass of the clearing and I have a sudden urge to oh yeah, gotta now…phase back. What the hell? How can I phase back now? Here I am nekkid as the day I was born and my cock's at half mast, half hard half soft…and she's still wolf? What the fuck?

I'm still wolf and he's not? How come…oh yeah…hold on…phasing back was easy and now I'm nekkid with him, and he's back human and so am I and now I'm…what? Again!

No freaking way, again? This time human? So…can I? Strange not to hear her in my head.

"That was…that was fucking amazing, Leah, just…"

"Yeah, yeah it was, you can…can you I mean?"

"What? Oh, I'm.."

Then it was all hands everywhere and lips and teeth and again. We were going at it again. I'm guessing that being a teenager and also a wolf has its advantages. Who knew I could that hard again, after that?

And he was sliding his hand down my front, then both hands on both tits rubbing and we were kissing, tongues tangling bodies fairly evenly matched and I could feel him, feel how hard he was getting and I could smell us, smell the wolf semen mixed with my fluids and it was making me hot again. I was trying to tell him to go to the ground and I was pulling…

She was pulling on me but I had hands on tits, and that was all that mattered and I'm not sure I've ever been this hard and this ready, even before when I was wolf, I'm not sure even the wolf cock was this hard…

OH yeah, ground can't do this standing up…and suddenly, I realize that she's knows, knows I've never done this human, just like she knew I'd never done it wolf, well shit? Who the fuck had? It's not like we took turns gang banging her!

So am I really taking his virginity? Do I really get that honor? To take them both? The wolf and the boy…man, yes he's a man, no matter his real age, he's a man, they all become men when the phase with in the first three months, they all grow up so fast and get so huge…hmmm huge and his is huge.

He won't follow me to the ground, I'm not sure if he even understands why I want him too, so I'll just take matters into my own hands, or mouth, who cares? I'm on my knees and I'm looking directly at the largest cock I've ever seen. And then I pause for half a second, can I really do this? Then my body almost convulses and I realize that yes, yes I can…

She's, what…what is she doing...oh oh oh, that's _what_ she is doing, and ohmygod, yes…oh so good, the wet heat of it, like nothing before…

"LEAH! Oh wow, no ones, I mean, oh my god, Leah, damnit, what…"

"Ground Embry, lay on the ground"

"What? Did you, why did you…?"

"The ground, lay on the ground, you rode me earlier, now I'm riding YOU"

"Oh Jesus, Leah, I can't I mean, I don't…have any…"

"I don't know if you noticed earlier, Embry when we were fucking like wolves, that neither one of us had protection, so it's a moot point at this time"

"Oh, right, yeah, ok, can you just…"

"No I can't just…get your backside on the ground now! I'm going to fuck you senseless"

"I'm thinking we already did that…you know…earlier"

Then her mouth was on my cock again, and I was on my back in the grass and she has a talented mouth and suck me, oh please suck me…don't stop…

I take his cock in my mouth and it has our combined flavors on it from earlier. It's so huge and I'm so hot, I can't handle this anymore…finally he gets the idea, sputters something about protection, yeah, like that matters now…do they even make wolf sized condoms and how in the hell were we supposed to even put the damn thing on?

Oh my back, on the grass, she was hovering over me, and I had both hands on her tits, squeezing and rolling her nipples, then she pulls forward and lower and I take a nipple in my mouth and suck…

And what is he doing to my…oh wow...he's sucking and needing and rubbing the other and sucking and oh wow, where is his cock…

I lower myself to him rub the head of his dick at my opening and I can feel myself leaking fluid on the head of his dick…

She's hovering and she's grabbing my cock and I take my mouth off of her nipple to see…and she's rubbing the head of dick at her entrance and I can feel my pre-cum mixing with her warm wetness...

I watch as she finally she sheaths herself onto me and it is the greatest feeling ever, so warm, so wet, like oiled velvet and soft and warm, I said that already, the warmth…the heat of it all…

I bury him in my dripping wet pussy, and I can't move, it feels like…It feels like nothing has ever felt before, and then I feel like I have to move, and so I'm moving, I'm fucking riding him and his hands are on my hips and he's helping, arching up to meet me, and I'm just riding him and it feels SO FUCKING GOOD

She's finally there she's moving and I can feel her, so tight…so hot…so wet…so slick..the sliding…up and down and in and out…

"Leah, Leah, Leah, ride me…Leah…"

"Embry, wow, Oh God, Embry…"

Its all hard cock and wet pussy and wet mouths tangling and hands on tits and nipples being sucked and bodies rubbing and rubbing and rubbing, till we're cuming together again, and it like we're high and then we're not and we're coming down…

Again, in a heap, tangled together, this time both human, and we smile…and we know we'll be doing this again, soon because our hands are on each other…it's like we can't stop…then we phase to run, of course, to run because it's almost as much of a high as fucking…

_Embry, we have to figure out a way to keep this from the other's…they won't understand and even if they do, do you think they'll let us live it down?_

_No, never, enough of that Leah, we're human, most of us are adults…sort of…we can…you know, just __**do**__ what we want…_

_I cant', I mean I just can't, I don't know, advertise this, like everyone else…it's not like they don't know anyway, I mean not with you but with…_

_Yeah, yeah, I know, but how…_

_OH MY FUCKING GOD…What did you do? Embry, Leah to ME NOW!_

_Oh shit…Sam…he's phased…why? What? Why is he pissed?_

_How can he be pissed, this has nothing and I mean nothing to do with him!_

_Leah, chill, can you phase back…_

_Don't even think about it you just do…_

And we feel ourselves bowing under the alpha…and we run back to him and there he is in all of his glory…and oh wow…heat cycle remember? Must resist, actually I can…wow…

_You, but how did you do that?_

_Simple, done got some, you are now my 'alpha' I guess, that's what it feels like anyway…_

_I don't want to be your 'alpha' but yeah,feels the same from here…_

_You two cannot be doing this, we have NO IDEA what happens…_

_Sam, bro, big bossman, to fucking late for that one, done got the cart before the horse…_

_Yep, so sorry Sam, been there done that, didn't even get a tee-shirt!_

_You want a tee-shirt? Maybe we can get you one made: Says I fucked Embry the wolf!_

_Embry, shit, shut up, will ya?_

_Yes, ma'am, shutting!_

_NO MORE…you hear me, NO MORE!_

It was said in the double timbre of the alpha, we both felt it, but it could not affect us, not in that way. He couldn't stop us from, there was no way.

I cannot believe he gave us the alpha and it won't hold.

_PHASE BACK THE BOTH OF YOU NOW_

_But Sam, we're…_

_Sam, I'm not sure where my…_

_Doesn't matter, PHASE!_

So we phase and face each other, and wow it's hard to keep my hands off those tits…damn…

I'm standing there butt ass naked, in front of the man I loved and the man I just fucked senseless…I'm glad Sam wasn't phased before.

Sam is still wolf pacing back and forth…what's he thinking? Damn Embry's enjoying this even with Sam here!

"How did this happen?"

"Sam you are asking us how this happened? You know how the wolf works, you've been wolf before, you _know_"

"

Alright, Leah, you explain it to me, since Embry can't seem to get his mind off of things to explain it"

"Well Sam, I can't seem to either…so…you figure it out"

"I can't understand this, I can't figure this out, this wasn't supposed to happen"

"What wasn't? Me becoming a wolf? Or the whole heat cycle or what? YOU need to explain it me, because I can't stop this, it's not like I even asked for this…"

"Leah, I'm pretty sure you were asking for it earlier, I'm pretty sure in fact you were _begging_ me for it…"

"Embry!"

"Sorry."

"Guy, I just don't know, what happens if, let's just say, Leah, is now pregnant? We have no idea how that works, or how that will work…"

"I don't know anything about that, I do know this one thing though…"

"Embry, we can't just…here…with Sam"

"Sure we can, he'll go away..fuck him I say!"

"Embry, no I don't want to fuck him…but I do want to fu.."

"ENOUGH. I'm don't trying to talk sense into you two, maybe, Leah, just maybe, when this cycle is over with, everything will work itself out"

"So, Leah, who's house first, yours or mine? Cuz I need to wash and then I need to…"

"Let's go to yours and we'll see how long it takes for a shower for the two of us"

"The two of us…I like that…any idea where our clothes are?"

"What do we need clothes for?"

"It's still not legal to walk on the rez nekkid as jay birds"

"Shit…guess you're right, back this way"

We're suddenly both wolves, flying through the forest back to where our combined scents mix on the ground…we pass by on our way to where we've got clothes stashed….

For right now it's just the two of us, and we both like it that way.

The End


End file.
